One Summer Night
by snochild
Summary: based on korean drama:autumn tale. Does Sakura and Syaoran love each other? Christina and Kyo won't allow for it, and neither will a mysterious illness Sakura refuses to say...but someone can save her, but he doesn't know his connectinon with her...
1. Gentle Reminder

Based on Card Captors Sakura (created by CLAMP)

_This story is really confusing at first because there are a lot of twists and turns…but I really hope you enjoy it! If there's anything that seriously offended you I'm so sorry! Added characters such as Christina are not based on anyone in particular except for me. _

_Lonely-echo presenting… _

**.One Summer Night.**

**.Chapter One. _the gentle reminder_**

A pretty seventeen year old girl hummed a song in her head while drawing her name on the fogged window. Her long pale fingers circled around to form letters and she smiled as she worked.

"Miss?" inquired a kind voice.

The girl jumped in surprise in her seat and turned to her left to see a beautiful lady with long red hair. The woman laughed at the startled wide green eyes.

"Relax; I just wanted to know what you were singing."

The girl smiled in relief, "I was singing a song called One Summer Night."

The lady blinked twice, "You know that song?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"Oh," the lady laughed, "Not a lot of people know that song. It's very old."

The girl smiled, the smile alone seeming to brighten the very gloomy day itself, "A long time ago, I had a friend…I think. She was a very good singer and was also very pretty…"

"Ah," the lady smiled, "…Can you sing the song for me?"

But just then the train whistle blew.

"That's my stop!" cried the girl, "I'm sorry miss, thank you for the umm…conversation! You're really nice, and beautiful! Goodbye!"

The lady sat stunned and stared after the girl as she ran off the train. She broke into laughter, "What a spirited child! I wonder who she was…" Then she turned her attention to the window, and then saw a name neatly written on the fog. The lady smiled, "What a beautiful name…Sakura…"

"Mom…"

The lady looked up to see a boy looking down at her, "Eriol!" she cried happily, "What's wrong?"

"This is the stop we're supposed to get off at."

She blinked twice, and then her face lit up, "I might meet that young girl again!" she laughed.

The handsome face got curious, "What girl?"

"There's this really polite and pretty girl who was sitting beside me! We were talking about this really old song called One Summer Night."

The face lost interest, "Okay, let's go mom."

The lady's face crumpled, "Are you that eager to find your true parents? Do you not like having me for a mother?"

Eriol's face turned passionate, "Mom…I just…want to know…why did they abandon me?"

They stood quietly for a moment, "Let's go," said Eriol. He helped his mother stand up and they left the train.

**xoxo**

Sakura wandered aimlessly through the crowd, her eyes getting bigger as they saw fashionable girls, beautiful clothes, rich people walk right by her.

"Sakura!" cried a voice.

**xoxo**

Syaoran stiffened, _Sakura…? No…Sakura was gone, five years ago…she left…_

"Mom!" replied a voice.

Syaoran froze, _that voice…_he turned around, searching through the crowd. He turned left, right, everywhere, and then he saw her. But now, she had long hair, five years ago, it had been short. But something was wrong, _Mom? Her mother was dead…_ A woman with tied up brown hair pushed past the crowd to reach Sakura. Syaoran's eyes widened, _Sakura…she had actually started calling Nakuru "Mom"?_

"Gotcha!"

Syaoran jumped and yelled at the finger that had poked him.

"C-Christina! What are you doing here!"

The large brown eyes blinked long lashes at him, "Why my love, I'm here for you! So tell me, how was Hong Kong! I missed you soo much! (Even though it's only been three months.) Did you miss me too! Come on Li, tell me you love me! (heehee, that rhymes!)"

Christina grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder; she closed her eyes, "I'm so glad you're back Syaoran…"

Syaoran looked through the crowds, searching for Sakura and Nakuru. But they were gone.

"…but why doesn't he like me? I'm his real sister!"

Syaoran stared confused at her, "Huh? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Christina's eyes slightly filled with tears, "I've tried everything in the past five years but he won't warm up to me. My own brother…all he thinks about is that stupid Sakura! I'm his real sister…"

She dug her face into his chest, sobbing quietly. Syaoran sighed and stroked her long black hair, "Christina…you're the one who…"

Christina looked up, her teary eyes staring right into him, "I'm the one who what! Drove Sakura away!"

_Yes_, thought Syaoran quietly.

Christina shoved him away, "I was getting sick of my stupid life Syaoran. For twelve years, I lived with my depressed "_mother_". We were dirt poor! You rich people wouldn't understand. I wanted to be free from all that, and guess what? Sakura got what she deserved in the end and I got what I was always supposed to have. This life."

Syaoran stared quietly at her for a moment, "Is that all you wanted Christina? To be rich?"

Christina glared at him, "More than that you idiot."

Syaoran gave her one last pitying look before leaving her in the busy crowd. Christina glared after him, tears falling out of her brown eyes. "I got what I deserved you ass…I'll never regret making Sakura leave. Never."

**xoxo**

"I guess you wouldn't remember much about living in Tokyo because you had a bicycle accident and got poor memory from the result."

Sakura smiled, swinging her mother's arm, "I don't remember that happening!"

Nakuru smiled at her, "The doctor said that you will remember if something brings back that moment."

The two stopped in front of a dirty, broken down flower shop. A young man with long, tied back white hair stepped out of the shop and greeted them with a smile.

"Yue!" yelled Sakura. He held out his arms as she ran into them. Nakuru laughed and followed.

"So when is the wedding going to be!" asked Sakura, excited.

Yue grinned, "Depends, it's your mother's choice."

"I get to be flower girl, right?"

Nakuru hooked her arm through Yue's, "No, you're going to be my bridesmaid."

The green eyes shone happily, "Really!"

Yue laughed, "Even at sixteen you're such a little girl. Why don't you go inside and unpack Kero and your other belongings?"

"'Kay!"

Nakuru stared after her sadly, "It's been four years…I wonder how Christina's doing?"

Yue untied his long hair, "…Sakura's a good kid. Most rich kids wouldn't want to become poor by ditching all the fancy stuff…and they would throw tantrums about getting a stepfather…," he laughed, "At least, that's what I think."

Nakuru smiled, "I don't regret raising Christina as my own, but I love Sakura…I've loved the four years that we had together…but I've always wondered…why did Christina leave me?"

Yue intertwined his fingers with hers, "Young ones must be free to breathe and spread their wings…"

Nakuru closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

**xoxo**

Sakura ran into the small flower shop and then up the small, creaky steps that led to the two room floor. She flung open the door to the smaller room and smiled at the cracked up walls. She put all her strength into opening the window and laughed as sunshine filled the room.

She sat down on the floor and took out a small stuffed teddy bear and hugged him, "Kero…I can't help thinking about that lady…do you think we'll meet again?...I can't believe that I actually remembered that without forgetting!" and then she laughed.

**xoxo**

Syaoran slowly walked through the maze, the scent of flowers dizzying him. He let his hand brush through the clipped bushes when he winced in pain. He looked at his hand; a drop of blood began to form. He looked up, and there was the end of the maze, and the entrance to Nadeshiko's grave.

He opened the small, white gate and heard the whispers of the falling water and the songs of the birds. He could almost feel her presence. Her body had been cremated and scattered in a sacred spot where no one stepped. Only four people knew about her grave. Him, Toya, Fujitaka, and Sakura. Christina didn't know about her real mother's grave yet. Nobody wished to tell her.

Syaoran closed his eyes, _Sakura…_

He walked to the fountain and fingered the floating sakura petals on the crystal clear water, "Mrs. Kinomoto…I think I've found her…your daughter. This time I won't loose her. I'll be better, I promise. So please…I'm sorry. I'll treat her better…I'm sorry…"

A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, and he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of flowers.

**xoxo**

Sakura rushed out of the shop, "I'll come back in time to help make dinner mom! Bye Yue! Bye mom! Bye kero!" She ran out and then began to walk along the road.

"Careful Sakura!" called Nakuru.

Sakura laughed and kept on walking. She cheerfully looked at the sun-stained sky; the warm colors of red, orange and yellow making her feel warm. A gentle breeze ruffled her long hair. The feeling felt…familiar…

She stopped, "Mom…?"

**xoxo**

Syaoran calmly walked up to her, and then wrapped his arms around her. He closed her eyes.

**xoxo**

Sakura stiffened at the feel of arms around her. _A…pervert!_

"Sakura…"

Sakura froze, her eyes widening. _That voice was…so familiar…but different_. Her neck grew goose bumps at the feel of breathing on her neck.

Syaoran closed his eyes, "Four years Sakura…I don't know if I should be mad or glad."

The image of a cute young boy with a mad expression flicked across her mind, "Syaoran…?"

**xoxo**

Kyo looked at the sheet with the address written on it, "A flower shop, eh? Pfft," he crumpled up the parchment, "I'm too good to write letters everyday. I'll just live with you."

_**.end of chapter one.**_

_**lonely-echo**: hello everybody! techincally (err, is it right to use that word? i un even know what it really means...XD) this is my...hmmm, about eleventh or tenth fanfic! (yaaay!) I truely hope you enjoyed reading this (if you did that is) and I won't pressure you into replying, I just hope it was satisfying:) Nothing offended you right? (gosh, I feel like Ritsu in furuba...well...he's kinder XD) i've gotta stop writing! lol, my brother said that my otehr stories were waaay to short. i'm so lazy! haha, well, thank you, gidday!_


	2. OverSeas

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Sakura's seventeen years old in this fanfiction and it's supposed to have been five years since they last met! I'm so sorry! Oh, and thank you to _**Sakura-and-Syaoran-Li, ****FictionRose,****TeDDieZ, ****lidoOl ashun sweetii, ****BlueMeteorGirl, ****dbzgtfan2004** _for replying! (So happy!) lol, okay S&SL (can I call u that? I'm so lazy…sorry!) I plan on having some mushy moments being put in, tee hee! (I sound so weird) Thank you FictionRose:) thank you thank you thank you! Hello TeDDieZ! Yes, my summary was a bit off so yes, it is based on Autumn in my Heart (you are talking about the Korean drama right? Do you like it! I do! Have you heard of this god damned love and I'm sorry I love you?) sorry, but thank you for the reply! Thank you las (srry, I'm lazy) thank you! lol BlueMeteorGirl! Kyo's a made up character, oh no! I forgot that too! I'm sorry, I forgot to say that he's made up:( sorry! Thank you dbzgtfan2004, S&S forever right! XD thank you! Please enjoy my next chapter? _

Based on Card Captor Sakura made by CLAMP…

**.One Summer Night.**

**.Chapter Two.**_ OverSeas_

"For five years…where were you?"

Sakura closed her eyes, remembering Christina's last words from five years before. _Go away you filthy bitch, I'm Sakura Kinomoto! You? You're a lowlife who's been living a lie, who's been living my life! If it weren't for you, my mother would have still been alive! You're a murderer! A murderer!_

"I…," then she remembered the doctor's words, _You're dying…_, tears rolled down her cheeks, she pushed Syaoran away, "I have to go help my mother make dinner…"

But he grabbed her arm, "Mother…? She's dead Sakura."

Sakura painfully gritted her teeth, "No…that's Christina's mom…I'm talking about _my_ mom."

"Why did you leave us five years ago? Why are you here now?"

"…It's only going to be for a short time, after I finish school this year at Tomoeda High I'm going back…"

Sakura twisted her arm out of grasp, "Bye…"

Syaoran stood still and closed his eyes while Sakura hurriedly walked by.

**xoxo**

"I'm sorry Sakura…"

She froze and Syaoran quickly walked up to her and spun her around to face him, "I'm sorry." He kissed her. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and she pushed him away. She looked at him for a minute while walking backwards away from him, then she ran, pressing her fingers against her lips, and running.

**xoxo**

"Are you okay Sakura? You look…"

"Its okay mom, I'm fine."

Sakura ran to her room and fumbled through her bag, looking for medicine. With shaking fingers she popped open the cap and accidentally spilled the pills all over the ground. Her fingers shook as she tried to pick them all up.

"…You're such a klutz."

Sakura looked up to see a handsome face glare down at her, "Kyo…"

**xoxo**

"Toya…don't give up looking for Sakura."

"I won't, but have you given up looking for your brother?"

Yukito looked away, "…I barely even remember what he looks like. Just long white hair…"

Toya glared at the ceiling, "I can't stand that girl…Christina."

"She's your sister."

"Pfft, so everyone says but someone that evil can't be the offspring of my mother."

Yukito stared absent-mindedly out the window, "…It's been five years…what if…"

A ball bounced off his head, "Think positive man, dude, you depress me."

Yukito smiled, "And you're not depressing?"

**xoxo**

Tomoyo stared out the curtained window, her face pale from not going out into the sunlight. She rolled over on her bed and found a note from her mother reading, _Off to work, bye honey._ She ripped up the note and then continued to stare out the window when the doorbell rang. She overheard voices from downstairs. Then footsteps patiently walked up the long steps, and finally, a knock was heard on her door.

"Ms. Tomoyo, a visitor."

"Who is it," she whispered.

"A new neighbor named Kaho…"

"Tell her that my mother's at work."

"Yes Ms. Daidouji."

Tomoyo slowly got out of bed and walked to her walk-in-closet. Inside was another door leading to another room which was her secret play room with Sakura.

Tears welled up in her purple eyes, "I'm sorry Sakura…I should've done something to her…to Christina. I don't even know if you're dead or alive…" The tears came out, and ran down.

**xoxo**

Eriol stared at the dark curtained room on the second floor. Something about that sad looking room made him stare…

"The maid said that Mrs. Daidouji is at work."

"Aren't there any kids in that house?"

"Dunno, come on Eriol, we've got to unpack."

He followed behind his red-headed mother but glanced at the window one more time; but instead of just curtains, a beautiful but pale face stared down at him. He blinked. Her purple eyes were full of tears, and then she smiled for a bit at him and then left.

**xoxo**

"Kyo…"

His blue eyes glared down at her for a moment, and then he saw the scattered pills. Sakura weakly smiled, "I'm getting a headache."

He watched while she picked up the pills with shaky hands. Then he bent down and gently put his hand on hers, her green eyes looked up, surprised into his blue eyes.

"…Are you sick?"

"No…"

He picked up the bottle which read Leukemia, painkillers.

His blue eyes coldly stared into hers, "What the hell is this?"

**xoxo**

Syaoran was lost in deep thought after she had left. Finally he stood up and walked the direction that she had taken off to.

**xoxo**

"Kyo please…!" she begged, tears coming out.

Kyo dropped the bottle, "Is that why you've been so pale lately? Is this why you left home?"

"Kyo!"

He grabbed her wrist, "Come on, we're going."

"Going where?"

Sakura and Kyo looked up, Yue and Nakuru stood.

"Out," Kyo replied, "Please Yue…Nakuru…I have to talk to her."

Yue just stared at him for a moment, and then left. Nakuru was crying quietly, "Come back before nine…"

**xoxo**

Sakura struggled against him, "Stop being so rough!"

He brought her up to him, "Why? Why! I could've taken care of you!"

Sakura fell silent, "There are better girls for you out there Kyo. Find someone beautiful and rich…one who matches your status."

"I don't want a rich girl, I want you Sakura."

**xoxo**

Syaoran froze.

"I want you Sakura."

Syaoran backed up a few steps, from around the corner was Sakura…with someone else.

"Kyo…I'm deeply indebted to you for rescuing me back in those days but…"

"But?"

**xoxo**

Sakura's eyes refilled with tears "Stop it! Stop giving me such a hard time!"

"…what?"

Sakura put her head on his chest, crying, "I'm so tired Kyo. I'm so tired of everything…So stop giving me such a hard time…"

Kyo put his arms around her, "Sakura…I…"

Sakura pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

**xoxo**

Syaoran closed his eyes, turned, and walked away.

**xoxo**

"Kyo…I think we should break up."

**.end of chapter two.**

_Author: Sorry, the ending's kinda odd. Oo well I hope you enjoyed! (I'm staying home from school cause the buses were cancelled! Muhahahaha) Thank you again to the people who replied. If you are reading this story and is thinking positive, thank you! (does that make sense?) XD but if there is something wrong with my story then feel free to tell! Thank you! (if you are reading))_


	3. Five Years Ago

_Haha:D Thank you to _ringo-kun, krn5rul3, and BlueMeteorGirl! _You're replies are sweet and funny! Thank you again and again!_

**.One Summer Night.**

**.Chapter Three. **_Five Years Ago_

Seventeen years ago, a woman named Nadeshiko Kinomoto gave birth to a baby girl. But on the very same day, another woman was giving birth. Her name was Nakuru, and she had just lost her husband, Clow Reed. Nakuru was hysteric…so she was half-conscious when she was giving birth.

In the end, the Kinomoto family took home a green eyed baby girl, and Nakuru took home a raven haired baby. The children looked nothing like their parents, but no one said a word about this. The green eyed girl was named Sakura; and the raven haired child, Christina.

**Five years ago…**

A pale and thing woman stumbled into her daughter's room, the woman smiled, "Happy birthday Christina!"

Black hair whipped around as the twelve year old girl turned to face her mother, "Good morning mother." The twelve year old girl smiled, "What's for breakfast?"

The woman hugged her daughter, "You're growing up so quickly Christina! We'll have whatever you want. I managed to buy a nice cake for you sweetie."

"Thanks," Christina murmured into her mother's arms, "Are we going out today?"

"…Yes, if it's okay with you, we're going to visit your father."

Christina's eyes hardened and she broke off the embrace, "I'm going to change mom."

Nakuru's eyes pained, "I'm sorry Christina, we don't have to if…"

Christina glared at her; Nakuru walked out of the room and closed the door.

As soon as the door shut and the footsteps faded away, she threw her pillow at the door.

"You depressed, low-life bitch," she hissed. She glanced at the picture of her parents sitting on her desk. She knocked it down, smashing the glass.

"If you were my father, then why did you die?"

**xoxo**

A boy prodded at a lump in the bed, "Are you going to sleep forever Sakura?"

_I wish_, thought the twelve year old.

"Hey, I came to say happy birthday…and you're going to be late for school."

Bed covers were thrown over the boy, "What time is it!" cried Sakura.

**xoxo**

"You drugged me!" accused the twelve year old boy. His sisters snickered, and his mother grinned.

"How else would I have brought you to Japan Syaoran?"

Syaoran scowled, "Drugging your own child…"

His mother laughed, "Well, it's not going to be much different from Hong Kong. You're just going to have to speak Japanese…and we're going to live with the Kinomoto's."

Syaoran sat up straight, "With the who's!"

**xoxo**

"Who's coming!" sputtered Sakura.

"Sakura has a fiancée!" cried Toya.

"From Hong Kong!" asked Yukito.

Fujitaka laughed, "Try to be nice to him, okay? He's the son of your deceased mother's best friend. Have respect for your mother's wishes."

Sakura slumped slightly in her seat. Mom…she thought. She smiled at her father, "That's cool dad, what time will he be coming?"

**xoxo **

"He's coming to this school!" squealed Tomoyo.

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, hopefully, he speaks Japanese. Can you imagine me living with a man that I can't even communicate with!"

Tomoyo laughed, "Think logically Sakura, why would your mother become best friends with a woman who only spoke Chinese? If your mother's best friend can speak Japanese, so can her son, right?"

"Yeah! You're amazing Tomoyo!" cried Sakura, and she hugged her.

Sakura skipped back and accidentally bumped into someone.

A lunch box scattered to the floor, its contents spilling out.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay Christina?" asked Tomoyo.

A distraught girl stood before her dirtied lunch. Sakura stared at the lunch too. There was only a slice of cake and some rice with vegetables.

"I…I'm so sorry Christina…I…"

"Cheap," whispered Christina, and then walked away; stepping on her meager food.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "I always seem to do this Tomoyo. Ruin people's lives…kill people's lives."

Tomoyo stepped towards her and hugged her.

"Your mother didn't die because of you Sakura. Nobody blames you for her death."

**xoxo**

"Why are you late, Clow!" snapped the teacher at Christina.

The whole class hushed as Christina shut the door behind her.

Sakura stood up, "Sir, it wasn't her fault. I asked her to-."

"Shut up Kinomoto," hissed Christina, "Stop telling lies, eh you filthy bitch!"

The teacher smacked her in the face. The girls gasped. Christina's head was frozen to one side.

"I will not have you say nasty things to another student, Clow."

Christina began to laugh, "But you will have another student do nasty things to me?"

"Christina, I'm really sorry-."

"I said shut up!" snapped Christina.

"Get out of this classroom right now," ordered the teacher.

Christina opened the door, and was about to storm out, but there was another person standing in front of the door.

"Is this the classroom where a girl named Sakura Kinomoto is?"

"If you're talking about that bitch, well then yes."

She pushed by him, but he grabbed her.

His cold brown eyes penetrated through her own, "What's with the attitude?"

"Are you the new transfer student?" called the teacher.

The boy let go of her, "Yes sir, I'm Li Syaoran."

Christina looked at him, and then left.

**xoxo**

Sakura pushed her desk back and ran after Christina.

"Kinomoto!" asked the teacher.

"Excuse me," she whispered to the boy standing at the door. He moved aside.

**xoxo**

The teacher sighed, "Class, please welcome Li."

The class greeted him.

"Why don't you sit in the empty desk beside Daidouji? We'll have Kinomoto clear away her things later."

"That was Kinomoto!" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, now please sit down."

**xoxo**

Sobs echoed in the girl's bathroom. Sakura slowly and silently opened the door, and walked in.

"…Christina?" she whispered, "Are you okay?"

The crying stopped sharply, "Go away!" cried the voice.

"Christina…I'm really sorry about ruining your lunch…"

"Go away."

"Can't we be friends?"

"No."

"…Why?"

The door of one of the stalls opened, showing a teary face, "Because I hate you."

**xoxo**

"Hey, you, Daidouji," whispered Syaoran, "Why didn't the teacher rag on Kinomoto when she left?"

"The name's Tomoyo," she replied, "And I don't gossip."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

**xoxo**

"Did sensei hit you?"

Sakura got red, "No…I'm sorry."

Christina touched her bruised cheek and laughed, "Ah, to be rich. Money is power."

"It's not amazing to be rich Christina."

"No? Then why didn't he hit you? Why me?"

"…Probably because my…my mother died…"

"So? My dad died, why don't I get any pity? Is it because…I don't look as stupid as you do? With your mopey and stupid face?"

"I…I didn't know your father died…I'm sorry…"

Christina rolled her eyes, "He died like, five minutes before I was born, from cancer."

Christina looked at Sakura curiously, "It's been rumored you know…that your grades have been dropping. What happened last summer? Why did you miss two months of school?"

Fear spread through the green eyes, "I-It's nothing!"

Christina saw the fear and something clicked in her head, "Hey…wasn't that the same summer that…your mother died?"

Sakura raised a shaking hand and pushed back loose hair, "Uh…um, no, it's nothing Christina…"

"Why are you so afraid Kinomoto? Did you kill your mother or something?"

**xoxo**

"Bullshit," muttered Syaoran, "Why does that Kinomoto girl get to play hooky, and I can't?"

"You like her that much?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hell no!" cried Syaoran. The class turned to look at him.

"Uh, hell no! I couldn't of have gotten this question wrong!"

"You're so stupid," muttered Tomoyo.

"What made you think that I liked her?" whispered Syaoran.

Tomoyo pretended to be surprised a bit, "Well, it's only natural that a fiancée would be curious about his arranged lover, right?"

"You know!" cried Syaoran. The class looked at him again.

"Er…you know the answer Daidouji!" he yelled at Tomoyo.

"Li, you're being quite the disturbance. Be quiet," said the teacher.

A few of the girls giggled and threw loving glances at Syaoran.

**xoxo**

At lunch time, Syaoran quickly walked outdoors; glad to be away from the students. He walked to a big shady tree, and sat down, leaning against it. He closed his eyes, at peace when a nearby voice startled him.

"Mom…," whispered the voice, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I was so selfish…"

Syaoran listened to the voice. That was the same voice as Kinomoto's. He stood up, and walked around the tree to where Sakura sat. Tears were running down her face. She looked up at him, and Syaoran's heart softened a little.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

**_.end of chapter three._**


End file.
